A Bite for a Ring
by MarieLightning
Summary: Bella reflects her life and the deal she made with Edward


I sit in this room which is mine, which was his, which is now ours. I look around at the empty space surrounding me. I am alone, but not for long. Slowly, I reach out for my hair and pull down the rubber band that's keeping it up in a ponytail, releasing it, letting it fall on my shoulders like a dark curtain. It smells like strawberry, a smell he likes, a smell that I'll be able to keep, unlike other scents.

I look down at my arms, my pale skin, almost white with a light touch of pink which proves the presence of the blood still running through my veins. Unconsciously, I say goodbye to it, goodbye to that source of life, source of death. My eyes run down to the crescent scar on my palm, a remnant of an ancient life when my future was unsure and undecided. It brings me back to that day when I almost died, when Edward saved me, brought me back to life. Lost in my thoughts, I laugh softly. That day is somehow being relived today. My death, my saviour. A whole new life.

The Cullens made me a promise. It is no longer a plan, it is a reality. Next to my scar, something new shines against my skin, which will soon share its sparkling appearance when the shy and brilliant sun will appear in the sky of Forks and heat my body. If the Cullens made me a promise, Edward and I made a bargain. A ring for a bite. A wedding for an immortal life. An everlasting love, forever and always. I kept my part of the bargain, now it's his turn to do his part of the deal.

I know he will. He said he would and I trust him. I'd trust him with my life. Heck, I'm trusting him with my death! But yet I still can see the hesitation that darkens his golden eyes. He doesn't want to damn me he says. He fears for my soul. What do I care for it? He doesn't understand… he is my soul! He's the blood pulsating through my veins; he's the heart beating in my chest. He's my life, my love, my death, my saviour. He's my angel.

As my thoughts run through my mind, I hear a small sound. I turn my head and I see him, standing in front of the door, glorious, so perfect that, like every time that I see him, it hurts. Now, at least, I might be able to share half of his perfection. Slowly, I get back on my feet, my eyes fixed on his beautiful, sad face. He looks nervous, almost hopeful that I'll change my mind. But when my eyes meet his, he understands that I won't and something new spreads on his face. Determination. Determination to stop in time and not to kill me. Determination to honour his promise and to make us equals.

As he comes closer to me, my heart accelerates, pounding against my ribcage, like it does every time I feel him next to me. He knows it, he smells it. A sad smile graces his marble like features and his hand reaches for my face, starting from my forehead, lightly running down to my cheek, resting on my jawbone, caressing the side of my neck. My blood boils in my veins and I have to make sure that I'm still breathing. In and out, in and out… as if he knew what I was thinking, he smirks lightly and my blood runs up to my cheeks, colouring them with that delicate shade of red which he loves so much, which like so many other things will no longer be.

He tells me to stay still. He always does, even though I don't always obey. It makes it harder for me if I move, I know it, and yet when his lips lightly run over my skin, it's almost unbearable to know he is so close and to be motionless at the same time, as if I was petrified by his close proximity. Slowly, his perfect lips follow the burning trail that his fingers earlier left on my skin and my eyes close by themselves as the ability to breathe is no longer an ability. More like a cry for survival my lungs send to my brain from time to time. My head starts to spin and a feeling of dizziness overcomes me, making it hard to stay still as I'd be more likely to faint.

An arm wraps itself around my waist and a worried voice calls out my name. I open my eyes to meet his anxious ones and I manage a weak smile. He always has this effect on me. Like alcohol. If I'm his brand of heroin, then he must be my bottle of vodka.

Gently, he scoops me up in arms and carries me to his black leather couch, setting me down on it to sit. I look up at him as he looks down at me questioningly. With a simple nod, I answer the question to the issue which we have been talking about for months now. He closes his eyes for a split second and opens them again, sitting down next to him. I can hear his heavy breathing, even though it is not a need for him. He lowers his head and his breath sends clouds of confusion in my mind once more. Suddenly, I feel a small pressure on my neck. Then a harder one and I can't restrain a small whimper as his sharp teeth pierce through my skin, sending a small wave of pain through my neck.

My mind becomes numb as he looks up at me, whispering so fast that I cannot hear a word of what he's saying. He looks scared, but no longer sad. A prickling sensation fills my whole body and I close my eyes, leaning on him while waiting for the process to begin. He takes my hand, rubbing smoothing circles on the back of it with his cold thumb. My body tenses up and a frown covers my face as my stomach twists uncomfortably. And as the fire starts to run through my veins, as a piercing scream escapes my lips, my angel sits next to me. I love you Edward.


End file.
